Turin Telimektar
Turin Telimektar (Q. 'swordsman of the sky'), was the divine form of Turin Turambar, the great hero of the First Age. After death, the souls of himself and his sister Nienor immersed themselves in the Fôs Almir, the bath of flame, becoming gods and Valar. As a Vala, Turin shall slay Morgoth in the Great Wrack at the end of time. History When the hero Hurin was captured at the Battle of Unnumbered Tears and brought before Morgoth, he was tortured for the secret of Gondolin's location. When he would not break, Morgoth cursed him and all his kin. The Dark Lord then chained Húrin to a chair high on the slopes of Thangorodrim where, through Morgoth's sorcery, he could watch the tragedies that would befall his family. His son Turin’s tormented life came to an end when he, all unknowing, married his own sister Nienor, whom the dragon Glaurung had robbed of her memories. After Turin killed Glaurung, the dragon’s last act was to restore those memories. Realising who Turin truly was, Nienor killed herself. Learning that Nienor was his sister, Turin did the same. When, after 28 years, Morgoth freed Hurin, he had one last meeting with his wife Morwen at the graves of his children; she died soon after. A year afterwards, Hurin threw himself into the sea and drowned. But this was not the end of the story, either for himself or his children. When the souls of Hurin and Morwen boarded the black ship Mornie and sailed to Habbanan, where the dead of Men go, they could not find Turin and Nienor there. The doors of Fui, the goddess who decides the fates of Men after death, were shut to them. But Hurin and Morwen prayed to the Valar, who were displeased by the goddess’ actions. Furthermore, Mandos prophesised that Turin would play a great role in the final defeat of Melko. Taking mercy on their souls, Turin and Nienor were admitted to Valinor by the gods, and allowed to bathe in the fiery pool of Fos Almir. Also called the Pool of Faskalan, the Maia Arien had bathed in it in preparation for her role as the guardian and guide of the ship of the Sun. As its golden foams went over their bodies, all their sorrows and sins were washed away. Shining with silver light, they stepped from the pool; they were now gods and Valar. Turin was given silver armour and a great longsword, Gil-Celeb, the Star of Silver. Its sheath was studded with diamonds, and there was a silver girdle to belt it. He was charged with bringing about the death of Morgoth in the Great Wrack; and in token of this, Varda set in the sky the constellation Telimektar as a warning to Morgoth of his doom. In the War of Wrath, when the forces of the Valar stormed Angband, it was Turin who led the hunt for Melko, cornering and wounding him. Flinging aside his crown in his terror, Morgoth fled his fortress, escaping Turin by climbing up the great Pine of Tavrobel into the heavens and through the Door of Night. Turin hacked down the pine, and Melko’s return to Arda through the Door of Night was prevented by the gods. Now Melko stalks high in the air, gnawing his fingers and gazing in anger upon the world. In the Great Wrack at the end of time, Turin shall draw his silver sword, and in the heavens, the stars on the sword-sheath of Telimektar shall turn red. Morgoth and his forces shall see it, and know Turin Telimektar is there, and shall curse him. None will be able to stand against Morgoth except Turin himself; and he will deal unto Morgoth his death and final end. Thus shall the Children of Hurin, and Hurin himself, and all Men, be avenged upon Morgoth for the torments he visited upon them. Category:Articles by Linfaren Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin Category:Characters Category:Cosmology Category:Lords of Men Category:Men of Brethil Category:Friend of Men Category:Allies of the Dwarves Category:Gods Category:Valar